Klaine Play Slender Man
by Hayley'sSecretLove
Summary: The title says it all


**So the way this works is that every Saturday two - three glee characters will play a computer/ Video game. You can suggest games, pairings or even a pair and what game you want them them to play together. It can be as random as Stoner Brett to Andrea the news lady! If there are no suggestions you get whatever I chose. So today I chose Klaine and ... SLENDERMAN! Enjoy you beautiful gleeks xxx p.s. I won't so CP Coulter warblers though, only original warblers ;)**

"Kurt are you sure we should play this in the middle of the night?" Blaine asked shifting closer to his boyfriend in the darkness of Kurt's room.

"It's just a game, I don't see how it could be scary and besides we have each other" Blaine smiled at this and decided not to argue.

The title screen appeared showing more sketchy looking drawing. Kurt was starting to think that maybe this wasn't a good idea but he couldn't back out, that would make Blaine right.

"You ready Blaine?" Blaine nodded as Kurt pressed play. They appeared to be in the middle of a forest at night with a torch guiding the way.

"Is there a map?" Kurt searched the screen for a map. He then started clicking randomly.

"Shit! The flashlight went out!"

"Press right click again!" Blaine replied quickly aware that Kurt was already scared. Kurt pressed down his ring finger and the light came on again.

"Thank god!" Kurt breathed heavily and started moving forwards. "So we need to find pages?"

"Have you never played this before?" Kurt shook his head making Blaine smile. "Good luck"

"You have to help me!" Kurt said not moving his head leaving it glued to the screen. Blaine placed his right hand over Kurt's on top of the mouse.

"Then go this way" Blaine moved the mouse so that they were walking towards two broken down vehicles.

"Is that a page?" Kurt asked moving the mouse under Blaine's hand.

"Uh huh"

"Help me" Kurt read aloud before Blaine left clicked and collected the note. "So there are seven more?"

"Your doing really well Kurt" Blaine nodded stroking the hand underneath his. Kurt smiled softly at this before making a left turn.

"I told you this would be fun Blaine" Kurt said collecting the second note from a big tree that read 'Leave me alone'.

Kurt continued on his path when suddenly a buzzing noise came out of the laptop. He turned to Blaine expectantly. "He's close to you so the screen is starting to go static"

"Who?"

"Slender man"

"What do I do?"

"Run" Kurt was generally terrified again and sprinted off in a different direction coming towards some rusty old tankers. The screen went static again.

"Blaine..." Blaine, who was also a little scared, took over and lead Kurt to the next page, "Always watches, No eyes"

Kurt took control again and turned the mouse around, which was a bad idea. Slenderman had found them.

"FUCK!" Kurt screamed as Blaine shifted back extremely quickly also screaming. Before they knew it Burt was in the room holding a baseball bat.

"What's going on? Are you guys okay?" Burt asked turning on the light and scanning the room for a potential threat.

"We're okay Dad, We just got scared by this game"

"What was there a naked girl in it?" Burt laughed but stopped when he saw Kurt's face. "But seriously don't don't do anything that will scare you this late, you've probably woken up the whole street."

"Sorry Dad" Kurt said closing the game tab, his hand still underneath Blaine's.

"Just don't play it again tonight and this door should be left open" Burt replied leaving the room and leaving the door open ajar.

"Goodnight Burt"

"Night Blaine, Night Kurt. No scary games!" Burt waved himself off and went back downstairs.

"I told you" Blaine laughed.

"I'm not scared" Kurt replied standing up.

"Really?" Blaine said also standing up and turning off his laptop and the light switch.

"Blaine I can't see anything"

"So you are scared"

"No, I just need to get to my bed." They was no reply "Blaine turn the light back on, please"

Just then Kurt felt a pair of arms around his waist. His breath sharpened. "Relax it's just me, I can sleep with you tonight"

"But my Dad will-"

"For all he knows I could sleepwalk" Blaine interrupted taking his boyfriends hand and leading him to the bed since his eyes were already adjusting to the darkness of the room.

"I love you" Kurt randomly said. Blaine gave him a light kiss on the nose and smiled.

"I love you too"

**So that's the end of the chapter. Today's joke is; **

**SlenderMan goes to Hollywood so he can try out for a lead role in a movie called "Twilight" The casting director says. " Hello, nice to meet you, have a seat if you don't mind. Were really looking for someone who has a dead, emotionless gaze about them..."**

**Moments later SlenderMan comes storming out of the building pissed that he didn't get the part, yelling and screaming "Who the hell is Kristen Stewart!?"**


End file.
